Rizzoli and Isles - Ebony and Ivory
by Panda-Cube
Summary: Its about Jane and Maura in high school. Jane is in a band and Maura has had a crush on her scents the last day of her freshman year. how will things play out for their second year? T for now may have some M later on.
1. Chapter 1 - Angel's and Krydoards

It was the end of Maura Isles first year of high school and the whole school has gathered to the natatorium for a farewell discussion. With everyone seated, the principle walked up to the microphone and started his speech. It was pretty much the same speech as the begging; with the speech finally ending he announced that the school rock band will be performing a farewell concert. As the band members came out onto stage Maura saw that there were two boys and two girls. One of the boy was tall but at the same time slim, he's the singer and lead guitar, the other boy was an African American he was on drums, the first girl who played bass was short for her age and had short light bright hair, but the last member was what caught Maura's eye. She was as tall as the boys but she had to be the most beautiful girl she has ever seen, she had long chocolate hair, and with her figure she could easily become a model. The girl walked up to the keyboard just as the lead singer spoke.

Lead singer: Hello everyone you might not now us because we just started this year. So allow me to introduce everyone. On our drums we have Berry Frost, on bass we have Katie Rove and Jane Rizzoli on keys, and as for me I am singer and lead guitar, Garret Fairfield. Today we will be singing some new and some old.

Then everyone starts playing.

Garret: I hope everyone knows this one.

I've been waiting my whole life for just one fuck  
And all I needed was just one fuck  
How can you say that you don't give a fuck  
I find myself stupefied, coming back again

All I wanted was just one fuck  
One tiny little innocent fuck  
And when I feel like I shit out of luck  
I find myself stupefied, coming back again…

As Maura watched them play her heart could not stop beating not taking her eyes of them, even though they were rugged their playing was enlightening. The more she watched the more she heard everyone around her talk.

Girl 1: Don't you think the singer is a hot?

Boy 1: that drummer got some awesome moves!

Boy 2: The girl on the bass is a cute one, I'm mean the other girl is hot but she's looks too much like a dike. It's kind of a turn off.

Maura looked at Jane playing the keyboard, but all she could see from her was an angel with white wings. She could hear her playing soft but strong as well. For the rest of the show not once did Maura look away from Jane and her playing. With the show over and in her way home Maura's heart was still beating and her head full of thoughts of her angle on key. She cursed that today was the last day of school. Maura had no idea what the next year has instore for her but she is looking forward to her second year of high school with her angel.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Fight worth Fighting

It is now has been one week scents school has started and Jane was the first one to be in the music room when she has found a note saying practice has canceled. Gripping the note tight in her hand she tosses it in the trash. Jane got to her keyboard and started her own practice, but her frustration got the best of her.

Jane: Dam, it's just like last year. Garret started this band but only to his convenient we really practice. The only reason I even joined was a favor for Frost.

Jane lets out a sigh as her brother Frankie walks in on her.

Frankie: Janie where have you been I've been trying to call you almost a half an hour. Tommy got into another fight and is in the nurse's office.

Jane: What?! What did do this time?

Fallowing Frankie to the nurse's office he tells Jane that Tommy was being bullied again. Upon arriving in the nurses office Jane saw Tommy being treated by the nurse. He had a black eye and what the nurse said it was only a sprain. In rage Jane charged right up to Tommy giving him a mean glare.

Jane: Tommy what were you thinking, you just got ungrounded by Ma last week for picking a fight with David Foster two doors down. What did you do this time, God Tommy! Ma's going to kill you and me for not looking out for you. I told you I can't always keep an eye on you; you know that right?

Tommy just gave a nod to Jane's lecture.

Tommy: I had a good reason this time, there was this guy picking on this girl who's in my class. I couldn't just sit by and watch.

Frankie: No you could have easily got a teacher, or me and Jane.

Jane: Who was it Tommy?

Tommy tried his best to not look Jane in the eye's and tell her who it was, because he knew all too well on what she was going to after he tell her.

Jane: Who is it Tommy?

Tommy: G-Garret…

With that one word Jane took off to the court yard, to find Garret of course flirting with a different girl. Jane walked right up to him and gave him her fierce right hook. The other kids around them started to chant "Fight, Fight". Garret shocked at what just happened rubbed his new found burse on his pretty face.

Garret: What the hell Rizzoli?

Jane: That's for ditching practice for the hundredth time.

Garret got to his feet only to get another punch by Jane.

Jane: And that's for messing with my brother.

Had enough fight Jane began to walk away, humiliated Garret got his strength he went up to Jane and threw a punch himself. Knocking Jane down and causing her nose to bleed, just as she could get up a teacher came to stop along with Frankie and Tommy.

Garret: You got off easy Rollie Pollie Rizzoli. Oh and don't even bother coming to practice anymore.

Jane: '_Like there's any practice to even go to._'

After a long sit down with the principle and her mother, Jane only got a slap on the hand but she knew that she's really going to get it when she gets home. With her nose still sore she walked into the nurse's office in hop to find some ice. But only to find a smoking hot honey blond assistant, who had not yet notice Jane.

Jane: Excuse me?

Surprised the honey blond jumped to Jane's now known existent.

Jane: Um I was wondering if there was any ice I could use.

Looking more closely at the Blond she thought she could see a small blush. Getting her composure back the Bond gave Jane a wide smile.

Blond: Sure, I'll get some. Just one moment please.

Going to the small refrigerator the Blond pulled out an ice pack. Handing it to Jane, Jane placed the ice pack on her nose.

Jane: Thanks.

Blond: You have a hairline fracture; the nasal bone is above the lateral cartridge.

Jane: What?

Blond: You're nose is fractured.

Jane: Grate now Ma's going to kill me even more now.

Blond: I can fix it for you if you want?

Jane: You can?

Blond: Yes, may I?

Jane sat still as the blond moved closer to Jane; she bent forward as her fancy shirt gave Jane a nice view of something that she never thought she'd see, to her surprise the Blond snapped Jane's nose taking her mind away with pain. Jane shot straight up holding her nose in pain and hoping that the blond didn't see her red face.

Blond: Here take this with you.

Jane: Are you sure isn't it's the schools?

Blond: It's fine, if the nurse asks I'll tell her that a student is using it and will bring it back.

Jane: Thanks, I'm Jane by the way.

Maura: Maura Isles.

Jane leaves for home with not a care in the world. By the time she got home she felt like the world around her was at peace until.

Mrs. Rizzoli: JANE!

Jane: '_Oh Crap MA!_'


End file.
